Choe Neng Poww
Pō (ポウ, Pō?) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Character outline Pō is a very large Arrancar: he is the largest of Barragan's fracción, towering over even Sajin Komamura, one of the tallest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. His hollow hole is not visible but his mask remnants consists of a large plate across his chin with two horn like appendages. He also has two green triangle like lines running just below his eyes that have circles in them. His hair is styled in to that of a Medieval Monk. Pō wears the white standard arrancar uniform but it is customised to look like a Chinese garb with long sleeves that expose his very large hands. He wears default hakama like all other arrancar and his sandals are similar to Ggio Vega's, resemblng traditional martial arts training shoes. Despite his massive size, Pō displays a calm, contemplative and observant personality and rarely speaks. He can be arrogant and overconfident however as seen when he defeated Ikkaku Madarame in battle. Like his fellow fracción, he holds his master Barragan in high regard, calling him their "god" and praying to him before battle. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc He is the first of Barragan's Fracción to be seen, standing directly behind Barragan as a Garganta is opened to the fake Karakura Town. He along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción are summoned by Aizen to the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga chapter 315 However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Pō and Barragan's other Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Pō is sent to do battle with Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga Chapter 319 He and Ikkaku briefly converse before beginning their battle, with him questioning Ikakku if the shinigami have a god. Ikkau admits that he "hasn't prayed much" and agrees to pray to Pō's god. Pō was the only Fracción who achieved their purpose, destroying one of the pillars after he defeated Ikkaku.Bleach manga Chapter 325 Pō wonders if Ikkaku has any special abilities to show him, while thinking he's dead. Ikakku then rises to start again, at which time Pō threatens him to show any further power he has. After Ikkaku denies having any further power, Pō prepares to finish him off but is prevented by the timely arrival of 7th Squad Captain Sajin Komamura, whom catches Pō off guard and punches him in to the side of a building. Pō is immediantley back on his feet however, unscathed, and is also unfazed by the captain being an animal. He then shows a "real punch" back to Komamura, sending him flying several miles. He then releases his zanpkauto, calling it the "best punch".Bleach manga Chapter 326 As he prepares to crush 7th Squad Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba (with Ikkaku on his back), Komamura returns and blocks his attack, followed by Komamura throwing the massive arrancar over his head and in to the ground. Pō is unharmed and begins to "yawn", which is actually him building up a cero inside his mouth. Komamura then releases his Bankai and calmly crushes him under its massive sword, killing him in the process.Bleach manga Chapter 327 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: due to his immense size, Pō has incredible physical strength. He was able to send Komamura, the largest captain in the Gotei 13, flying for several miles with a single strong punch, and even claiming it wasn't his best. Zanpakutō , (Spanish for "pilot whale," Japanese for "whale arm"). In its unreleased state it takes the form of a tiny pocket knife resembling a katana that he keeps in an equally tiny scabbard up his sleeve.Bleach manga Chapter 326 *'Resurrección': It's release command is Breathe (気吹け, Ibuke). When released, Pō's entire body begins to swell rapidly, and he balloons into a gigantic creature roughly the size of a Menos Gillian with a stature smiliar that of an ape, highlighting his size even further. His mask fragments disappear, replaced with a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending over his chest (resembling the inflatable throat of a baleen whale), while is arms are covered with large black bands. His mouth becomes much larger, shown when he begins to charge a cero. This state appears to tire him out quickly, due to his excess bulk, and he appears reluctant to use it unless Barragan has ordered him to kill. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': He claims the true power of his already strong punches is manifested in this form. :*'Cero': Like many arrancar, Pō can use cero and he performs it by blasting it from his mouth. References Navigation Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions